Illumination systems are often provided for seat arrangements such as seats in a car, train, or airplane to, for example, provide a seat specific reading illumination.
In a cabin of a vehicle such as a train, an aircraft, or a cars as well as in a closed, confined, indoor ambience, one may experience discomfort caused by the reduce ability to move, and the perception of the confined environment. This applies, for example, also to situations, where one has to remain or to wait for a significant amount of time in a sitting position on a chair, armchair, a seat, or a recliner such as in waiting rooms, workstations and the like. Often, only a limited view or no view at all may increase stress, fatigue, and even anxiety. For aircrafts, U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,255 B2 discloses ceiling illuminations to improve the comfort of passengers. Moreover, US 2014/0313751 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,557 B2 disclose lighting systems for use inside an aircraft cabin.
Several applications such as EP 2 304 478 A1, EP 2 304 480 A1, and WO 2014/076656 A1, filed by the same applicants, disclose lighting systems that use a light source producing visible light, and a panel containing nanoparticles used in transmission, i.e. the light source and the illuminated area are positioned on opposing sides of the panel. During operation of those lighting systems, the panel receives the light from the light source and acts in transmission as a so-called Rayleigh diffuser, namely it diffuses light rays similarly to the earth atmosphere in clear-sky conditions. Specifically, the concept uses directional light with lower correlated color temperature (CCT), which corresponds to sunlight and generates shadows in presence of lit objects, and diffuse light with larger CCT, which corresponds to the light of the blue sky and, in principal, can generate shadows with a blue tinge.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.